Blue Eyed Slave, Pale Eyed Master
by TreyV
Summary: permission granted by kyuubi my edited less smutty version of the original.


**Chapter 1: Any Means Necessary**

**October 10 Kyuubi Attack**

The fourth Hokage sits at his desk finishing his seal to seal the Demon Kyuubi into the body of his son Naruto when he feels a rush of wind from the window. Without looking up he replies "Konbawa Kakashi-kun." "Konbawa Hokage-sama."

Kakashi I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Of course Yondaime-sama replied the silver haired Jonin.

"If I wasn't going to die I'd demote you". Minato chuckled and so did Kakashi before he got serious again."

"How close is it?"

"We estimate it will arrive at our walls in 10 minutes. We have been trying to hold it back but it stops and decimates our troops before continuing again. We can probably give you an extra 10 minutes if we push." Do you need any longer Minato-sensei?

"No its plenty of time tell everyone that by my order they are to retreat to the walls of Konoha, you are dismissed Kakashi."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi vanished before a kunai embedded itself in the wall behind him. Minato continued his seal when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in". The door opened to reveal none other than his best friend Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hello Hiashi."

As with Kakashi Hiashi bowed at the waist and spoke. Konbawa Hokage-sama.

Not you too Hiashi please call me Minato you're my best friend; there shouldn't be a personal boundary.

"Well Of course then Minato."

"Thanks" Minato stood and walked to the window overlooking the entire village. He opened the window preparing to leap out with his new sealing jutsu in his mind.

"Are you really going to go through with it? Sacrificing yourself and your son to seal the demon away?

"I have to...for the sake of the village."

"Then I will not stop you Minato."

"Thank you Hiashi". Minato turned to him expecting a handshake Hiashi put his hand forwards but was surprised when Minato hugged him."

"You were my greatest rival... and my best friend". Minato turned to leave but he stopped with his foot on the windowsill of the window and without turning back around he said.

"Hiashi may I ask you for one more dying wish."

"Of course Minato what do you want?"

"Take care of my son...by any means necessary."

"Yes I will Minato I'll take care of your son by any means."

"Thank you...Good bye Hiashi, live long and prosper my friend". and with that he vanished ,Hiashi let a tear run down his face he wiped it away and prepared himself for the ordeal of dealing with those stupid ignorant civilian council he will not let his best friend and rival down he will take care of his son. By any means necessary!

**The Next Day**

Hiashi was patiently waiting for the Hokage to return. He had called the council to tell them about a boy though he left out the part about being the fourth being his father. He beheld to them that the baby was the savior of the village. Yet at the same time the carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune which lead many to ask for the death of the child. Others wanted to use him as a weapon, but Sarutobi quickly silenced them. "Before continuing any further everything said here will be told to the Village as well. He walked out of the room. Once in the hall he exited the building via shunshin no jutsu. Sarutobi picked up the small blonde baby from his nursery. He returned to the council chamber with the child cradled protectively in his arms. Taking a seat, Hiashi could tell that the meeting was not going to be "fantastic". That and he had used the Byakugan to gauge the facial expressions of the council members. Sarutobi unwrapped the small bundle and presented the child to the councilmen. What they saw had their faces contorted in anger, some members yelling.

"Down with the demon."

"It must die for the sake of the village."

"Kill it!!"

"Kill the demon". Then they all became quiet he had turned to see Sarutobi with his hand up, he announced to them his decree. "From this day forward no one is allowed to speak of the Kyuubi or of the battle, those whom break this law shall face the death penalty". The decree spoken and recorded put an effective silence on them. ANBU blacks ops were tasked with the protection of Naruto, and for any harm done to Naruto would also result in a merciless death. Finished and tired from the previous day's work he turned and left

As Sarutobi left the hall a crippled old man approached him and the child. A man known to all as Danzo the war hawk. Known to most as the founder or NeANBU, He was the back scenes director of cortissant, and assassination missions. All to keep any information of Konoha's weaknesses away from prying eyes. Danzo was always crafty going behind Sarutobi's back to cement a coup causing unnecessary pain and suffering. One such plan required the jinchuriki to be his slave. "Sarutobi the meeting didn't go so well did it?"

Sarutobi replied, "Hai Danzo it didn't, I fear for the child's Safety."

"Then let me train the boy Sarutobi so he will grow up powerful to be Konoha's weapon!"

"No Danzo!" yelled Sarutobi with some KI silencing him.

"Then we must kill it or it might get free and kill us all!" Danzo yelled back.

"No he shall not be killed I have already made it law that if Naruto is harmed the criminal shall be executed!" This is when Hiashi made his Move. Stepping into the conversation, if you will allow me. "I have a solution Hokage-sama."

"Yes what is it Hiashi-sama." Spoke Sarutobi,

"I could adopt Naruto."Before the Hokage could even speak Danzo objected.

"I OBJECT! We cannot let that monster live at the Hyuuga compound he might try to twist your minds!"Danzo knew this was a lie he just made a outrageous story to have the civilians on his side which worked.

"_If I can't have my weapon no one else will_." was what Danzo was actually saying in his mind. Hiashi sighed he had hoped not to propose this but Minato did say any means necessary.

"Fine the boy will become a slave in the Hyuuga compound we have a very complex jutsu the makes the person protect anyone we chose as his master."Danzo thought this over.

"_Hmm a mindless slave who obeys any command but what if he uses it against us?"_

"What if you turn this boy against us Hiashi? Make him obey you and you alone!"

"I assure you I will not I will assign him to protect my almost born daughter Hinata if that comforts you Danzo."

"It doesn't....I object!" and before he could say more Sarutobi butted in.

"We will bring this to a vote."Sarutobi walked into the council chambers and alerted the room to the situation. All in favor of Hiashi adopting Naruto looked around as most of the smarter ninjas raised their hands, but Danzo and the Uchiha clan head did not along with most of the civilian council which had them outweighed.

"How many for Hiashi making Naruto into a slave."Danzo and the Uchiha didn't raise their hands once again but most of the ninja group did and surprisingly half of the civilian council raised their hands giving them the majority vote.

"It is settled then Naruto will become a slave under the Hyuuga! You are all dismissed except Hiashi."Danzo and Fugaku where pissed as they stormed out the room and the ninjas who had raised their hands left with a knowing smile. When they all left the room Hiashi walked to Sarutobi office once they got in they sat down."

"I hope you know what your doing Hiashi you asked me to trust you and I am."

"I have no intention on making him a slave as long as the council stays off the issue then Naruto will be able to live a normal life.

"Right I'll try my best to help Hiashi. You just need to sign these adoption papers to show your council."Hiashi nodded and signed the papers without hesitation after he was done he got up and picked Naruto up and was beginning to leave when Sarutobi stopped him."

"Say Hiashi why are you doing this." Hiashi without turning around said

"I promised my best friend." then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the Hyuuga compound he walked into Hinata's soon to be room he had already set up another cradle next to Hinata's empty cradle. Naruto's cradle was orange and red with swirls on it, it had been something Minato had prepared for him before he died, and he placed some plush frogs that Minato had left Naruto along side a little Frog wallet filled to the brim next to his dresser. He turned to leave when he heard small movement. He turned and saw Naruto staring at him from his cradle Hiashi walked over and looked at him and instead of crying, which was what most babies did seeing Hiashi's eyes Naruto made a baby giggle ,Hiashi smiled at him and put his hand in to touch Naruto's little baby hand Naruto grabbed Hiashi finger and bit Hiashi barely felt the bite but it made him laugh at Naruto's attempt he so was absorbed by Naruto that didn't notice his wife sneak up behind him tell she had wrapped her hands around him and place her head on his shoulder to look at the baby. "He's cute isn't he.""Yeah, you know I always wanted a boy."

"Don't worry Hiashi we will try again in a few years after Hinata is born I want to spend lots of quality time with her for her first couple of years." She said as she rubbed her large pregnant stomach "Don't forget Naruto."She laughed.

"Of course how could I forget such a cute little baby." she said as she pinched Naruto cheeks make him giggle even more then he eyes began to droop and he fell asleep Hiashi and his wife left the room. They went their separate ways as Hiashi still had to deal with the Hyuuga council. They had been waiting for him to return when he reach the door he opened it and walked in standing before the council a old looking man stood and addressed him. "Hiashi Hyuuga what happened with the boy."

"The Hokage has let me adopt Naruto as a Hyuuga here are the papers."Hiashi handed them the papers, and they all examined them with a critical eye after they were done they were handed back to Hiashi and the old man stood again.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell us about Hiashi?"They all stood staring at Hiashi looking for signs of deceit. Hiashi laughed in his mind he had long ago mastered the technique of lying to the Byakugan as only one with such a powerful Byakugan can.

"No." The elders stared at him even more as the old man spoke.

"Very well as of this moment I declare Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga! This council is dismissed."They all stood up and left Hiashi went to his private chamber where his wife sat waiting for him. He closed the door did a silencing jutsu and sealed the door shut."

2 Months Later

Hiashi begins to run to the hospital with all his speed. The reason, he was just interrupted in a council meeting and informed that his wife had went into labor. When he arrived he asked the nurse where his wife was and she told him he shushined to that room and found her on the bed with some minor pains. "Is the baby really coming?"

"Yep my water broke so she's coming today whether she likes it or not!"She groaned in pain again as doctors were preparing around her setting up everything that needed to be there once they were done she began to push. Hiashi held her hand as she did but he regretted it as she probably crushed his pinky bone but he held on.

"Come on Hana you can do it push breathe push breathe "Hiashi shut up! He he he ho ho ho he he he ho ho ho "Yes ma'am."Hiashi was very emotional which surprised him he was never emotional but the birth of his daughter was just too much for him to bear he sat down next to his wife as she kept on pushing then heard the cry of his baby girl Hiashi instantly stood up as they brought the baby girl to Hana and she held her close to her and Hiashi look at her with a smile on his face, he lightly touched her face when a doctor tapped him.

"Hyuuga-sama would you like the honor of cutting the umbilical cord?"She lifted up some scissors and handed them to Hiashi who walked over to the umbilical cord and cut it for some reason he had a sense of accomplishment which made him chuckle. He and his wife stared at the baby girl till the doctors told Hiashi that his wife needed rest and that she and the baby could leave 24 hours after the babies birth but if she wants to stay longer that's fine too Hiashi prepared for the new baby he went out and bought a bunch more baby food, diapers, bottles and stock them in the Hyuuga house the next day Hiashi visited his wife and his baby after a few hours his wife felt tired and was going to sleep she told Hiashi not to come visit anymore because she felt lonely after he left so if he didn't come she wouldn't feel as lonely Hiashi understood her logic and sat at home for two days then the hospital called asking him to come pick up his wife he left the hospital with her in a wheelchair towards the Hyuuga compound they entered the house to hear Naruto crying when they asked a branch member what happened she explained that he had been crying for quite a while and they had already fed him, changed his diaper, cleaned him ,gave him toys, and sang to him yet he wouldn't stay quiet. Hiashi and Hana entered the room with Hinata in her hands. When they reached the crib she stood up and held Hinata near Naruto crib allowing him to see her.

" Naruto you're going to wake up Hinata."Naruto open his eyes to the voice while crying and looked at the baby above him he slowly began to stop crying. As he looked more at the baby then he raised his hands at her and giggled his cute little baby giggle. This made Hana and Hiashi smile even more.

"I think he likes her." commented Hana.

"I think he does." replied Hiashi. Hana placed Hinata in the crib next to Naruto and he followed Hinata with his eyes as she laid her down in the crib next to him he was quiet till he fell asleep and Hiashi and Hana left the room to go rest in their bed.

**Time Skip 3 Years Night Time**

Naruto was lying down in his bed in his own room next to Hinata looking up at the ceiling thinking about how good his life is.

"I _have a family, My best friend Hinata-Chan, other friend in the branch family a roof over my head ,love I have everything I need right here._ Naruto then fell asleep he was dreaming about playing with Hinata-Chan when all of the sudden had a falling sensation and appeared in a dark place with a cage in front of him he looked at the cage and something spoke to him which frightened him.

"**Boy wake up the Hyuuga child is in trouble."**

"_Wait what do you mean she's in trouble?!?!"_

"**I mean she's in danger now WAKE UP!**"Naruto opened his eyes with a start but made no noise he looked around and towards Hinata's room for a few moments and nothing seemed out of the ordinary then he saw it a shadow appeared on his door connected to Hinata's room by Hinata night light. Naruto slowly walked up to the door and grabbed the handle he then jerked it open quickly revealing a man placing the unconscious Hyuuga girl into a sack the man looked at Naruto with a surprised look then a glare as he ran out the door. Naruto did what first came to mind he chased after him he tried calling out to the man but it felt like his throat just closed no sound came it felt like a bad dream the man was out running him he couldn't believe it he couldn't help his best friend.

"_NOOOOOO Hinata-Chan! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME KAMI A SHINIGAMI! ANYONE SOMEONE GIVE ME THE POWER TO HELP HER!"_a scary but powerful voice emanated from Naruto's Mind.

"**As you wish"** Naruto looked at his body while running as it began to be covered in red chakra he saw that he began to run faster and he was able to catch up to the Kumo ninja in no time, The Kumo ninja cursed as he saw the 3 year old boy catch up to him he threw 3 kunai at the boy who made no attempt to dodge as it pierced his skin he pulled all three out and launched them at the fleeing Kumo ninja who with the extra baggage was hit by one in the leg he cursed again as he dropped his baggage infuriating Naruto more as he charged in with a jump kick to the head which the Kumo ninja blocked but skidded a few feet to the side then he ran at the boy and hit him with a quick shock to his shoulder which paralyzed it though it didn't stop him with his free arm he raked his claws against the ninjas clothes leaving three bleeding claw marks the Kumo ninja had had just about enough of this boy as he shocked his other arm paralyzing it as well Naruto kept assaulting the ninja with his legs but as he did this his legs began to feel numb as well but he pushed chakra into them as his instructors taught him too and kept assaulting the ninja as for the Kumo ninja he was speechless pissed off but speechless this 3 year old was holding his own against a Jonin in taijustu but it was time to end this as the boy charged at him one more time he made a quick seal and whispered.

"**Raiton: Silent Lightning Strike**!"as he said that his hand glowed yellow and Naruto jumped at him to deliver a kick but the Jonin was faster and punched Naruto in the shoulder blowing a hole the size of a fist in him but the jutsu never made a sound except for the splashing of blood but Naruto didn't feel anything, all he felt was the red chakra coursing through his veins but as he tried to get up from the attack he found he couldn't the paralysis had fully paralyzed his legs and he laid there as the Kumo ninja was standing in front of him with a wicked smile.

"Don't worry boy we will take real good care of her after we harvest her eyes."He told Naruto in a low whisper as he went over to pick up Hinata and began to jog away. Naruto couldn't believe it he had failed it couldn't protect his most precious person, tears formed in his eyes and at that moment, he did something which he wasn't able to do ever since he awoke from his dream... he yelled.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!"and with all his strength gone from him, he laid still in the dirt, he knew his injuries where fatal from the lesson he was in about anatomy the paralysis would reach his lungs and his heart stopping them completely then he would die...if he didn't from the gaping hole in his chest first. Then Naruto closed his eyes slipped into unconsciousness awaiting deaths embrace.

"**Sorry kit your young body couldn't take my power to its fullest yet." **Then kyuubi's voice faded away as well. Leaving a faded world in sight.


End file.
